The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for operating and testing a sensor assembly, and in particular to a multi-axis accelerometer sensor assembly.
In operating a multi-axis accelerometer sensor assembly, certain parameters are required to analyze the data acquired from the multi-axis accelerometer sensor assembly. The operating parameters that are used for analysis typically include tilt angle, sensor orientation, ground-coupling, position of the sensor assembly, and synchronization of the operation of the sensor assembly. The state-of-health of the sensor assembly is also typically required to validate the operation of the sensor assembly.
The present invention is directed at acquiring the necessary parameters for data analysis and validating the operation of the sensor assembly.